Two Idiots
by ThoseBrokenWords
Summary: Dell and Sato are constantly fighting, but one night when sato is drunk, will she reveal how she really feels? ocxDell request! More PikoLen soon, promise!


A/N: Woah, Laura writing straight fanfiction? This could only be done by one thing...a request! A request to mess with theparodywriter's friend(which is AWESOME) I love messing with people, so naturally I accepted. If you don't really want to read this strange ocxdell story made from the top of my head, feel free to leave. I'll be back to PikoxLen soon! :D

"Monotone moron!"

"Flat chested Idiot."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING FLAT CHESTED, GREY HAIRED FREAK!"

This conversation between the young sato and Dell was becoming quite bothersome to the other vocaloids, and It became worse after Sato had a few drinks.

"Just shut up, Sato.." Dell calmly said, reading his favorite book. "I'm busy."

"Y-YOU SHUT UP, WANNABE VOCALOID!"

The boy froze as he heard the words. He could take anything- people could mock is grey hair, his red eyes, his personality...but he would never accept this trash. He was better than these Vocaloids, and he knew it.

Dell slowly got up from the table he was sitting at and walked up to the girl. "Say that again, and i'll-"

"SING ME TO DEATH?" Sato laughed, watching Dell's face becoming even more annoyed. "Not like you can do much else!"

Seeing the look in the boy's eyes, Len ran to them. "P-Please calm down, you two! Sato, how about you get to sleep...I can help you with you're hangover tomorrow, I always help with Meiko's..!"

"Len, go away." Dell's voice was sharp and harsh, but len refused to back down.

"Uh...Dell! How about you go upstairs and sleep, too..! I...Um...I'll walk you up!" The blonde quickly grabbed the other's arm and threw him upstairs. "D-Dell...i'm sorry, but Sato sometimes gets defensive. I think you should just ignore it...er...for now, 'kay?"

The silver-haired boy turned red. He hated showing his anger to anyone. He'd rather stay quiet and monotone, like he usually was. "F-Fine."

The younger boy smiled. "Kaay~!" He enthusiastically screeched, running back to Sato. "Sato, you sleep on the couch, oka-"

Before he had the chance to finish, he realized that sato had already passed out on the couch in front of him.

"Night, Sato." Len smiled, putting a blanket over the small girl.

.

.

.

Dell woke up suddenly in the middle of the night. What was that pain in his chest? It was almost as if a weight was thrown on his stomach.

"You're awake!" a certain lavender-haired girl yelled, a little too loud.

The boy couldn't believe his eyes. Why was she here? And why was she so...loud..?

"Shut up, idiot. There are people trying to sleep." 'like me..'he thought to himself.

"Do I disturb you or something, UTAU freak!" She giggled as she fell on to his stomach.

The silver haired boy's eyes widened. "G-Get off of me...!"

"I don't want to, Delly. Can I stay here tonight?" She slightly nibbled his ear, and dell shivered.

"No! Get off, idiot..!"

Sato pouted, moving her face to his. "Even if I let you kiss me..?"

The boy blushed. "Especially not then! Move!"

"No." the girl angrily crossed her arms. "I am NOT moving."

Dell sighed. "And why is that, idiot..?"

"Because...uh...what is sex like!" The girl blurted out, smiling. "And , can you show me, dell?" She began to take off her shirt, and the boy blushed furiously.

"S-s-sato!" Dell screeched, alarmed. He was trying his hardest to act natural, but it wasn't working well. "Stop!"

Sato fidgeted with the buttons of the boy's shirt, causing him to push her away more. "Dell, stay still, or I can't undo you're shirt, stupid!"

"I don't want you to, flat chested freak!"

The lavender-haired girl wasn't upset, but her expression was puzzled. "But Dell...you want me...and I want you..." The last button of the boy's shirt came undone, and sato slowly ran her finger's down his chest.

"You're drunk...I-I'm not doing this." Dell tried to push the girl off, but she latched on to his waistline, eagerly taking off his pants.

"I'm not that drunk! And I want you to have sex with me! I can make my own decisions- I am not a child!"

"Shhhh!" Dell cupped his hands on her mouth. "Don't wake anyone up!"

The girl quickly removed his arms and began deeply kissing Dell. Her breath had a tint of mint and alcohol scent. She was extremely drunk. And Dell was sure it wasn't right. "I can't do this, Sato.." He said, breaking the kiss.

Sato payed no attention to him as she slipped his pants off. As she began removing her own pants, she saw the normally monotone Dell having what seemed like a mini heart attack.

"Relax..." She grinned sadistically, stroking the bulge in his boxers.

"N-nh!" Dell managed to let out, his face turning pink. "Sato...stop it.."

"But now I know you want it, right?" She had now successfully taken off her own pants leaving both of them in their underwear. Smiling her same evil grin, she moved her hand further down, reaching inside his boxers.

"Sato!" Dell was trying to protest, but he felt so strange, in such a good way. Subconsciously, he grabbed for the other girl and placed his hands at her waistline.

The smaller set of hands guided his own down further onto her back, taking off her pants as she removed dell's own.

Dell didn't even want to think about how many things he should have done differently. He needed to stay calm. To refuse Sato. To tuck her back in bed like any normal person would. At least, any good person.

Sato positioned herself as she closed the gap between them, Making both moan.

"Nnh..." Dell tried desperately to buck his hips but Sato had him pinned. As she moved painfully slow, Dell felt as If he would die. He needed her so badly it hurt.

It was only after a few moments of agony that Sato began to move once more. Her movements were so sharp and quick, she had the normally detached Dell crying out.

"Mmh...Dell.." She moaned, the boy bucking his hips in sync with her movements. "A-Ah..!"

As dell heard his name, a mixture of hust and happiness filled him. Someone wanted him. Wanted to be loved by a strange, grey-haired UTAU. And..It was the most amazing feeling. Like he was in his own world, where he was always loved and cared for. He secretly hoped it would last forever.

Before the boy noticed, sato had began nipping his chest forcefully with her sharp teeth. Red patches slowly formed up and down him as the girl mad her way to his neck. "S-Sato.."

Sato giggled as she heard the boy moan. She was waiting for him to lower his guard and just live in the moment. "You want me?" She smiled seductively as he moved more forcefully.

"S-sa...ah!" The boy cried out. "Y..Yes...!"

The lavender-haired girl laughed, kissing him sloppily as she moved faster.

"A-AH!" Dell moaned loudly, reaching his limit as he came inside the girl.

"Dell...!" The girl panted, falling onto her partner's chest, small beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"Heh, we should do that more often," She laughed , nudging the boy. "Even if you are an stupid UTAU."

"And even if you're a flat-chested idiot."

They both giggled at the remark, but Dell knew that if the girl was more alert she would be freaking out. "Uh..you can sleep here for tonight, i-if you want, Sato.."

He realised he words were said a little to late as her heard the lavender-haired girl's snoring.

"Good night, moron." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Have fun with that hangover."

.

.

.

A/N Welp, that was...strange. Sorrysorry! I hope you did enjoy, though! And as I said, more pikoLen out soon!


End file.
